Za Zasłoną Uśmiechu
by NegroNoviembre
Summary: Fanfik KuroFay, opisy scen erotycznych, możliwe drastyczne scany  nawet prawdopodobne, historia alternatywna ; Historia powstała dawno temu dosyć, pierwszy ep to 3 rozdziały z bloga na jakim ją publikowałam. Trochę smutna, trochę śmieszna... ;
1. Ep1  Zaczęło się od teraz

_Nigdy nie zwracałem na tego chłopaka większej uwagi... Może i było to chamskie, ale był on dla mnie od zawsze po prostu zwykłym przybłędą. Mimo wszystko, nawet dzisiaj pamiętam nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Wtedy też nie byłem za specjalnie miły dla tego gościa... Siedziałem na schodach przyglądając się psu którego kupili moi rodzice. Zwykła biała kulka. Bardzo puchata kulka pragnę dodać. Zachowywał się normalnie jak każdy szczeniak, podlizywał się i zaczepiał by się z nim bawić. No przynajmniej do czasu kiedy moi rodzice nie weszli do domu. Zobaczyłem mojego ojca i już chciałem coś powiedzieć, jednak zaraz za nim wszedł jakiś blondynek. No, z początku myślałem ze była to dziewczyna, jednak potem się zorientowałem że jednak to wyjątkowo dziewczęcy chłopiec. Miał rozczochrane włosy i brudne ubrania, a i dodatkowo na jego twarzy dojrzałem kilka zadrapań. Zaraz za chłopakiem weszła moja matka, głaszcząc blondyna po głowie i coś mówiąc do niego. Już wtedy mi się to nie podobało._

_- _Kuro-chan!_ –Zawołała mnie od progu podprowadzając chłopca pod schody._

_- _To jest Fay-chan, będzie z nami od dzisiaj mieszkał._ –No i stało się. Usłyszałem to, czego i tak spodziewałem się usłyszeć gdy tylko zauważyłem ten cały cyrk._

_- _tss..._ –Nic nie odpowiedziałem. Szczerze to myślałem ze blondyn się rozpłacze jednak chyba się przeliczyłem. Za to nim się zorientowałem, mój psiak który jeszcze przed chwilą nie dawał mi spokoju, już był obok niego. Moja matka zajęła się wbieganiem na górę i szukaniem czegoś po szafkach a ojciec coś gadał wieszając płaszcz na wieszaku. Jednak nie obchodziło mnie to. Byłem zajęty rozmyślaniami na inny temat. Jeśli myślałem że ta biała kulka mnie lubiła, to tego gościa po prostu pokochała. Pies nie dawał mu spokoju, starając się ze wszystkich sił wskoczyć na ręce chłopaka. Widać, blondyn miał słabość (i co prawda ma ja do teraz) do zwierząt, bo nie dał psiakowi długo czekać na dostanie się na jego ręce. Teraz wiem że byłem po prostu zazdrosny, jednak wtedy sam nie miałem pojęcia co czuję. Pies zachowywał się jakby chciał mu wylizać całą tą śliczną buźkę. No, on rzeczywiście pokochał tego blondynka. Jak dla mnie, pokochał go o wiele za mocno... Po tym całym cyrku moja nadopiekuńcza matka (której nadopiekuńczość od tamtej pory na moje szczęście rozdzielała się na dwie osoby) Przygotowała kąpiel chłopakowi i ubrania czyste. Od tamtej pory, blondynek mieszka z nami, a biała kulka nie daje mu spokoju._

* * *

><p><em><em>_Jak zwykle zostaje w domu... Ja idę do chłopaków, rodzice wychodzą na jakiś bankiet czy co to tam jest, a ta blond księżniczka zostaje. Czy on nie ma żadnych znajomych? Nie... znajomych ma. Nawet dość sporo, bo przecież każda dziewczyna w szkole się nim zachwyca. Ba! Nawet i chłopaki niektórzy potrafią się podjarać w rozmowie o nim. Wkurza mnie to. Wkurza mnie ten jego uśmiech... W ogóle ten koleś jest wkurzający. Pff, niech se siedzi w domu. Co mnie to. Ja jak zwykle wrócę późno, a starych nie będzie do rana. Żeby mi tylko kolejnego bachora nie sprowadzili, jeden przybłęda już mi wystarczy..._

_Czemu moi starzy w ogóle go przyprowadzili do domu? ...  
><em>_No tak, impreza się skończyła, zdążyłem wypić może z jedno piwo bo resztę wyżłopali ci debile. Eh, taki już los. Do domu doszedłem bez problemu, co jak co, ale przez jedno piwo na pewno się nie upije. A miałem nadzieje wrócić dzisiaj najebany w trzy dupy. Szukałem kluczy po kieszeniach, torbie (męskiej oczywiście) a nawet i buty przeszukałem! I nie ma. Pewnie zostawiłem w domu. Takie to już moje życie. Nacisnąłem zrezygnowany na klamkę, chcąc się nad nią poznęcać, tudzież niczemu niewinny przedmiot wyrwać z drewnianych drzwi. A i spotkała mnie niespodzianka, drzwi były otwarte. Myślałem ze mnie szlak trafi... no i po huk ja szukałem piętnaście minut tych kluczy? Eh, dobra nie drzwi wina że nie sprawdziłem czy są zamknięte. Zacząłem wchodzić po schodach, nawet butów nie zdejmując. Matka mnie zabije, ale to raczej nie teraz. Usłyszałem cos dziwnego... ot, jakby ktoś płakał. No ale w domu miał być tylko Fay, a on nie dość ze w życiu nie płacze (przynajmniej ja go nigdy w takim stanie nie widziałem) to jeszcze spać już powinien. A jednak, owe dziwne odgłosy dochodziły z sypialni blondyna. Poszedłem po cichu pod jego pokój po czym przystawiłem ucho do drzwi. Tak, on płakał. Ten wiecznie uśmiechnięty i zadowolony gość płakał! O nie... musiało się coś naprawdę złego stać. Otworzyłem gwałtownie drzwi a blondyn wręcz podskoczył... Był nagi. Zakrył się kołdrą cały roztrzęsiony... a co najdziwniejsze i przestraszony. Siedział wrogu łóżka niemal przytulony do obydwu ścian (Pragnę dodać ze jego łóżko stoi przy ścianie, w rogu pokoju stąd taka możliwość). Mimo ciemności panujących w pokoju zauważyłem łzy, siniaki na rękach jak i czerwony ślad na twarzy... a co najgorsze, również krew. Mało bo mało, mógł się po prostu skaleczyć, jednak ja już sobie o bóg wie czym myślałem. Byłem po prostu w szoku. A on? Patrzył się na mnie jak jakiś przerażony kociak. Przez myśl mi przebiegło że wygląda naprawdę uroczo, jednak odgoniłem to od siebie. Podszedłem do niego po chwili, siadając ostrożnie na łóżku. Wyciągnąłem w jego stronę rękę, lecz gdy zauważyłem jak stara się niemal wtopić w ścianę byle tylko tego uniknąć odpuściłem. Nabrałem powietrza do płuc mając nadzieje że ten szok mi przejdzie._

_- _Co... się stało?_ –Spytałem nadal jednak cicho. Z trudem mi przychodziło powiedzenie choćby słowa, czułem jakby moje gardło zwężyło się do tego stopnia że nawet powietrze ledwo co się przez nie przeciska. Cholernie nie fajne uczucie, nie życzę nikomu... Spojrzałem na niego po czym na lampkę stojącą przy łóżku. Chciałem ją włączyć, więc znowu wyciągnąłem rękę.  
>- <em>NIE!_ –Zastygłem... po prostu skamieniałem gdy usłyszałem to jedno, głupie słowo. Popatrzyłem na blondyna, starając się go dojrzeć mimo kompletnych ciemności.  
>- <em>N..nie włączaj... p.p..pro...osze... błagam..._ –Wydukał ledwo co... widziałem łzy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, widziałem jego łzy. Były one najszczerszym uczuciem, jakie kiedykolwiek dostrzegłem u tego gościa.  
>- <em>Fay... co się stało._ –Spytałem już tym razem nieco bardziej typowym dla mnie tonem... A on się znowu skulił nic nie mówiąc. Włączyłem tą głupią lampkę i znowu skamieniałem... tu...tu była krew ale... no właśnie ale. Zszokowany popatrzyłem na Fay'a. On też.. Na nim też to było. Nie żebym był jakimś dzieciakiem czy cos, ale jakoś nie mogłem tego do siebie dopuścić. Jego łóżko, jak i zresztą on było ubabrane spermą! Ślinę przełknąłem zastanawiając się co zrobić... To było jakby nierealne.  
>- <em>Fay..._ –Zacząłem, zastanawiając się przy okazji co powinienem powiedzieć. Cóż, nie musiałem się długo zastanawiać, gdyż sam blondyn mnie od tego wybawił.  
>- <em>Wyjdź..._  
>- <em>Wyjdź? Tylko tyle masz mi do po.._ –Już miałem się wkurzyć, już chciałem zacząć się drzeć ale nie mogłem... po prostu mnie rozbrajał. Był taki... po prostu bezbronny.  
>- <em>Wyjdź proszę cię! Błagam Kuro-san wyjdź i mnie zostaw!_– Krzyknął zawijając się mocniej w kołdrę. Może powinienem zostać... może powinienem choćby siłą wydusić z niego co się stało. Jednak... z jakiegoś powodu nie miałem siły mu się sprzeciwić. Na pewno nie gdy tak wyglądał. Wstałem i gasząc lampkę wyszedłem z jego pokoju. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, nie chcąc mieć pokus by tam wejść. Stanąłem jednak przed drzwiami zaciskając pięści... To było... dziwne... dziwne i nierealne._

* * *

><p><em>Obudziłem się z natrętnym bólem głowy. No a przecież wypiłem tyle co nic! Dopiero po chwili zdążyłem się zorientować, że ból głowy nie jest wynikiem kaca i że z niewiadomych powodów leże na podłodze. Chyba po raz pierwszy zleciałem z łóżka... No ale żebym przy tym tak mocno trzasnął się w głowę? Coś jest chyba nie tak... albo ze mną, albo z tym łóżkiem. Podniosłem się z westchnieniem po czym rozejrzałem po pokoju. Wszystko było jak zawsze, Skarpetki stosami porozwalane na podłodze, spodnie uwieszone na żyrandolu a koszulka na krześle... Brakowało mi tu tylko butelek po piwie, ale najwyraźniej je sprzątnąłem dzień wcześniej. Z westchnieniem wyszedłem ze swojej nory, doczłapując się do łazienki. Gdy spojrzałem w lusterko mało nie dostałem zawału. Wyglądałem jak chodzący zombie! Zombie, który nie spał co najmniej z tydzień. Zacząłem się zastanawiać jakim cudem doprowadziłem się do takiego stanu, przypominając sobie cały mój proces wczorajszego usypiania... Najpierw wróciłem do pokoju po piętnastu minutach stania pod drzwiami tego blondyna. Potem usiadłem na łóżku, wstałem znów usiadłem i wstałem... no i tak to trwało jakieś pół godziny, może godzinę... Łaziłem w te i spowrotem po pokoju.. hmm...Kiedy ja usnąłem? Eh, nie wiem, może to amnezja czy coś, ale mało co ze szczegółów pamiętam. Pamiętam za to wszystko, co się wydarzyło zaraz po moim powrocie do domu w pokoju księżniczki. CHOLERA! Czemu ja to pamiętam aż tak dokładnie? Geez... jak sobie przypomnę tą jego to twarz to po prostu... Kurwa, no i się podnieciłem. Po prostu zajebiście. Wgramoliłem się wściekły jak osa pod prysznic, bokserki jak zwykle zostawiając na środku łazienki. Swoją drogą, to chyba powinienem kupić nowe, bo te serduszka mnie strasznie wkurzają ostatnio. Normalnie to nie mam problemu, no przecież to tylko majtki, ale ostatnio jakoś się strasznie natrętne te serca zrobiły. Boże ja gadam do gąbki(która nawiasem mówiąc miała kształt jakiejś ośmiornicy =.=") o moich bokserkach... ze mną naprawdę nie jest dobrze. Umyłem się (przy okazji zajmując się małym problemem) i wyszedłem z kabiny zawijając się w szlafrok. Bokserki z podłogi wrzuciłem do kosza z praniem i wyszedłem kierując się do pokoju.<br>_- Kuro-chan! Chodź na śniadanie!_ –Eh, upierdliwa kobieta z tej mojej matki... Musze się ubrać zanim zejdę na śniadanie. Hmm... dzisiaj piątek, cholera. A myślałem ze se w domu posiedzę. Ubrałem specjalnie wybrane bokserki (bez żadnych znaczków) po czym założyłem jakąś koszulkę oraz spodnie i zszedłem na dół. Rodzice byli w kuchni, jak zawsze zresztą. Mama robiła śniadanie a ojciec siedział i czytał gazetę. No i blondi też tu był._

_-_Ohayo, Kuro-san_ –Znów ma ten sztuczny uśmiech... czy on nie może chociaż raz pokazać co naprawdę czuje? Gdy tak się uśmiecha... nie mam pojęcia czy robi to szczerze czy na wymus. Jest chyba jedyną osobą której nie umiem rozszyfrować. Nawet po tym co widziałem wczoraj! Normalnie każdy by zachowywał się jakoś inaczej... A on się zachowuje jak gdyby nigdy nic. Naprawdę mnie to wkurwia... Bąknąłem tylko „cześć" i usiadłem przy stole. Po chwili przede mną pojawiła się miska płatków wraz z łyżką. Blondyn jak zwykle dalej się uśmiechał...Nie ważne jak bardzo byłem dla niego niemiły, zawsze się uśmiechał, tym cholernie wkurwiającym uśmieszkiem! Dopiero po chwili się zorientowałem że wygiąłem z ręce łyżkę. Ojciec popatrzył na mnie jak na wariata, więc pozostało mi udawać że źle spałem, i tyle. Wstałem biorąc nową łyżkę i zacząłem jeść te głupie płatki. No tak, zaraz się spóźnię.  
><em>_-_Podwieźć was do szkoły?_ –Popatrzyłem na ojca wzrokiem „a myślisz że zależy mina tym żeby zdążyć?" ale mnie chyba zignorował.  
><em>_-_Nie trzeba, ja się przejdę._ –Powiedziała księżniczka, po czym tylko niebieski strój blondasa mignął mi przed oczyma. Zawsze wychodził pierwszy, nie ważne czy zostało do dzwonka 10 minut czy 40... zawsze wyszedł przede mną. No chyba to ma związek z pewna sytuacją z przeszłości... Em... no cóż, nie mówię że byłem dla niego miły (prawie nigdy nie jestem miły dla tego gościa) ale chyba zakaz zbliżania się do mnie w szkole potraktował nazbyt serio... Gdy skończyłem płatki, wstałem i wyszedłem zapominając o plecaku. No tak, wróciłem się wbiegając na górę i po chwili już w domu mnie nie było. Blondyn pewnie był już sporo drogi przede mną. Ciekawy jestem... co się stało wczoraj w nocy. Zaraz! Czemu ja chce to wiedzieć? ." Nie interesuje się nim przecież... Chuj mnie obchodzi co się stało, czy to on zgwałcił kogoś czy ktoś jego czy może pieprzył się po prostu z jakimś dupkiem! Kurwa... chyba jednak mnie to obchodzi... Ja jestem nienormalny? Znowu gadam do przedmiotu... Nie zaraz, tym razem gadam sam do siebie. Eh, to jest dziwne... To wszystko wina tej głupiej blond księżniczki!_


	2. Ep2 Niespokojny umysł

_Doszedłem do szkoły zaskakująco wcześnie, spóźniony zaledwie piętnaście minut. Eh czyli jednak zdążę dotrzeć na pierwszą lekcje, niefart. Rozejrzałem się po placu, w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co by opóźniło moje wejście do szkoły. Niestety, na moje i nauczyciela nieszczęście nie znalazłem nic a nic co by mogło odciągnąć moją uwagę. Po prawdzie, na placu stały tylko ławki i drzewa... nawet żadnego kota nie było. _

_Zrezygnowany poczłapałem po pięciu schodkach do drzwi budynku, zaszczycając jego mury moją wspaniałą osobą. Na korytarzach jak można się domyślić było już całkiem pusto, w końcu od piętnastu minut trwały już lekcje. Chcąc nie chcąc ruszyłem w głąb szkoły na poszukiwania odpowiedniej sali. Zajęło mi to kolejne pięć minut, dzięki czemu zostawało mi coraz mniej czasu bezproduktywnego siedzenia w ławce. Nie mówię co prawda że mi to przeszkadzało..._

_W końcu znalazłem. Numerek trzynaście, nasza ulubiona sala w której z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu mieliśmy zdecydowaną większość lekcji. Puknąłem (tak! Puknąłem, kulturalnie nie jak cham) w drzwi i nacisnąłem klamkę pozwalając nauczycielowi nadziwić się ujrzeniem mej osoby. Wszedłem do sali burknąwszy niechlujne dzień dobry w stronę zaskoczonego belfra, po czym zająłem swoje miejsce w środkowym rzędzie ławek. Były poustawiane w parach, mimo, że każda ławka bez wyjątku była jednoosobowa. Nie trudziłem się żeby choćby wyjąć książki. Nie było mi to potrzebne, bo po prostu splotłem ręce na ławce i położyłem się na nich wgapiając w okno. Dzisiaj jakoś nawet nie miałem ochoty udawać, że uważam na lekcji ani irytować nauczyciela. Chciałem po prostu przesiedzieć, przeczekać... Może zegar by się nade mną ulitował i czas zacząłby dzięki temu szybciej płynąć? Byłoby miło. Obrazy wczorajszych wydarzeń ciągle plątały mi się w głowie, do tego stopnia, że nawet zacząłem się zastanawiać co zaszło w pokoju blond księżniczki. Ale jakoś nie mogłem nic wymyślić, co coraz bardziej mnie irytowało. Chociaż sam nie byłem pewien czemu..._

_Zanim wskazówka zegara łaskawie dobrnęła do godziny kończącej lekcje, ja chciałem już tylko dotrzeć na wf. Na wfie mogłem się przynajmniej wyżyć na piłce, a to mi w tym momencie zaczynało być coraz bardziej potrzebne. Przy odrobinie szczęścia trafi nam się dzisiaj nalot na siłownie szkolną, co już w ogóle by pomogło w rozładowaniu wciąż rosnącej złości. Zadzwonił dzwonek, ja złapałem plecak i opuściłem klasę bez słowa. Nawet docinki moich znajomych jakoś spływały po mnie jak po kaczce, przez co żaden z nich nie doczekał się na nie żadnej odpowiedzi. Nie pamiętałem tylko jednego małego szczegółu, który zawsze lekcje wfu czynił mniej zajebistymi niż być powinny. Został mi on jednak brutalnie przypomniany gdy tylko uświetniłem swoją obecnością szatnie przy sali gimnastycznej. _

_Fay założył koszulkę, uśmiechnąwszy się do mnie w ten swój irytujący sposób. Nosz jasna, jak ja mogłem zapomnieć że wf dziele z jego klasą? Chyba naprawdę wczoraj coś mi się na mózg rzuciło, albo wyjątkowo mocno rabnąłem się w głowę i tego nie pamiętam. Zignorowałem go, jak zwykle, a ta blond księżniczka tylko się szerzej uśmiechnęła, opuszczając zaraz po tym szatnię._

_Moment! Czy ten idiota się przypadkiem ze mnie nie nabijał?! Może jeszcze to co widziałem wczoraj ukartował z jakimś koleżką żeby tylko mnie wkurzyć? Zacisnąłem zęby tak mocno, że aż rozbolała mnie od tego szczęka i cisnąłem w kąt pomieszczenia plecak. Cholera..._

_- Kuro, nie tak ostro... ściana może tego nie wytrzymać. –O no jasne. _

_- Dziewczyny wytrzymują to i ścianie się powinno udać. –Odgryzłem się, na co Gary odpowiedział tylko śmiechem. Czasem ten rudy debil potrafił poprawić humor... w sumie to nawet bardzo często i na dodatek nie był mu do tego niezbędny alkohol. W chwili gdy nie ma jak zdobyć cennych procentów ta zdolność jest zajebiście przydatna. _

_- Aż zaczynam współczuć tym dziewczynom. –Przyznał nadal chyba w dobrym humorze. Aż sam się zaśmiałem przez to wszystko. Widzicie? Ten jego humor jest po prostu zaraźliwy, po prostu nie da się temu nie ulec. A czasem przez to ma się ochotę strzelić facetowi w ten rudy łeb. Gary zajął się w końcu zmienianiem ciuchów, więc i ja postanowiłem się przebrać. _

_- Przyznaj że sam chciałbyś być na moim miejscu. –Rzuciłem, zarzucając koszulkę byle jak na haczyk._

_- Wiesz chyba wolałbym nie. Z moim szczęściem guma by pękła a wtedy dzieciak, HIV i te sprawy... –Nie mogłem się powstrzymać by się nie uśmiechnąć. _

_Gdy udało nam już się przebrać pomiędzy tymi inteligentnymi rozmowami, wyszliśmy od razu na salę. Nasz nauczyciel był idiotą, nawet jeśli znał się na sporcie. Umiał prowadzić szkolną drużynę, ale trzeba było przyznać że to idiota... Raczej nieszkodliwy, ale idiota. _

_- Zbiórka w szeregu! Klasami! –Aż mi w uszach zadudniło jak wuefista się wydarł. No dobra, to, że jak huknie to słychać w promieniu kilku kilometrów zapewne, także trzeba było mu przyznać. Ustawiliśmy się w dwóch szeregach, jako ścieżkę dźwiękową mając odgłos upuszczonych przed chwilą piłek. Gdy piłek jest dwadzieścia potrafią zrobić sporo hałasu... w szczególności te od koszykówki. _

_- Gramy w kosza. Klasa na klasę. Dobierzcie się w drużyny, co kilka minut zmiana. Macie minutę więc się streszczać. –No jasne, jemu to łatwo powiedzieć. Mimowolnie spojrzałem w stronę drugiej klasy. Wiedziałem że ten blond idiota umiał grać w kosza jak mało kto. Widziałem to nie raz... ale jeszcze ani razu w szkole nie zagrał na swoje możliwości. Cholera... wkurwiał mnie niesamowicie! Gdyby chciał, przebiłby nawet mnie... był wysoki, szczupły i cholernie szybki. Na dodatek wysoko skakał. A jednak, mimo to nigdy tak naprawdę nie zagrał. Gdy tylko mógł schodził na ławkę, a jeśli już musiał zostać na boisku, trzymał się z daleka od całej akcji. Taka ciota po prostu... _

_Druzyny uformowały się szybko. Ja i rudy oczywiście od razu zostaliśmy wysłani na boisko. W naszej klasie niestety też było kilka takich ciot co wolały siedzieć na ławeczce. Ale i tak gra ich nie ominie. Prędzej czy później każdy z nas wyląduje na ławce._

_Wuefista zawsze dbał o to by wystarczająco poznęcać się nad tymi, co nie chcieli ćwiczyć. _

_- Drużyny są?! –Znowu aż zadźwięczało mi w uszach. Mógłby się przestać już drzeć, skoro tu i tak głos się niesie jak... no całkiem dobrze. Ograniczmy trochę to przeklinanie bo mi za bardzo w krew wejdzie._

_- Są prze pana! –Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem słysząc jak Gary drze się z drugiego końca sali. Usilnie starał się imitować trenera, jednak nie miał takiego huknięcia w głosie. Biedny, zawiedzie się. _

_- Dobra, na boisko. Gotowi? Gramy! –Rozległ się gwizdek. Piłka poleciała w górę i po chwili dostała się w moje ręce. Dobra... czas rozładować energię._

_..._

_- Nieźle Kuro! Pięć koszy i cztery asysty... –Gary gwizdnął krótko a ja tylko przewróciłem oczyma. Nie lubię jak ktoś gwiżdże... a już w szczególności na mnie. _

_- ładnie ładnie... Oby ci tak samo ładnie na treningach szło bo cię z głównego składu krzykacz wykopie. –Parsknąłem śmiechem. Nie bardzo wierzyłem że krzykacz-czyli nasz trener-wywaliłby mnie z głównego składu. Byłem za dobry. A jak na razie nie zanosiło się na to by ktokolwiek miał możliwości mnie wygryźć. _

_- Bardziej bym się martwił o twoją pozycję w drużynie, niż o swoją Gary. –Odgryzłem się ściągając koszulkę. Wrzuciłem ją do torby razem ze spodenkami. _

_Jakoś nie zależało mi na tym aby ciuchy poskładać. Całą torbę zwinąłem i wepchnąłem do plecaka. _

_- Jakiś ty troskliwy, no kto by pomyślał. Dobra, chodź bo jeszcze nauczyciel zwróci na ciebie zbyt dużą uwagę jak się spóźnisz. –Machnął na mnie ręką, zarzucając plecak na ramię. Złapałem swój za ramiączko._

_- Idź beze mnie. Mam sprawę do krzykacza, później dotrę. –Machnąłem tylko ręką. Gary wzruszył ramionami i poszedł sobie, a ja skierowałem się do pokoju wuefistów. W szatni zostały jeszcze jakieś rzeczy... pewnie jakiegoś biedaka dorwał żeby z piłkami pomógł. No ale ktoś musi, a chyba nie będę tego robił ja nie? _

_Zapukałem do drzwi zanim wszedłem. Ta, nawet ja czasem umiem się zachować. Rzadko, ale jednak się zdarza._

_- Dobry. Pana Terrensa szukam. –Dwie wuefistki spojrzały na mnie, odrywając się najwyraźniej od pogawędki przy kawce. Cholera, baby to jednak wszystkie są takie same... żarcie, picie i plotki. Nie zależnie od wieku..._

_- Pan Terrens pewnie jeszcze nie wrócił ze składziku ze sprzętem. –Okey. Kiwnąłem nauczycielkom głową, po czym zamknąłem drzwi. Też bym na jego miejscu tu nie wracał. Nie szybko w każdym razie._

_Poczłapałem więc tym razem w stronę składziku ze sprzętem. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiałem go znaleźć jeśli miałem przekazać mu informacje od drużyny. Zażyczyli sobie w końcu doboru oficjalnych rezerwowych, a nie jak do tej pory kto się załapał na treningach... Będzie musiał trener się pomęczyć i drugi skład skompletować w końcu. _

_- ej... Zostaw. –Zatrzymałem się przed wejściem do składziku. Dobra, nie spodziewałem się że będzie z kimś, ani nie miałem pojęcia jak zinterpretować te słowa. To na pewno nie był głos trenera. Uwierzcie mi, wystarczy usłyszeć ten jego huk raz, żeby już więcej z żadnym innym go nie pomylić. Co tam się działo? Oj nie dobrze, znowu zaczynałem myśleć a to mi źle robi. _

_Definitywnie z kimś rozmawiał, jednak nie słyszałem już innych słów. Po prostu mówili za cicho. Dobra, spokojnie Kuro. Paranoja cię ogarnia, po prostu trener z kimś gada. Pewnie z tym chłopakiem którego zgarnął do pozbierania piłek. _

_Odetchnąłem cicho, odgarniając złe przeczucia cisnące się do mojej głowy. Nie mogę dać się zwariować no. Przez to co zobaczyłem wtedy w pokoju blond księżniczki zaczynam naprawdę mieć paranoje. Potrząsnąłem głową i otworzyłem drzwi..._

_- No wy se chyba jaja robicie. –Stanąłem jak wryty. Fay w pierwszej chwili spojrzał w moją stronę. Nawet zdążyłem zauważyć jak jego oczy rozszerzają się z każdą chwilą, gdy docierała do niego informacja że ktoś stoi w drzwiach. _

_Terrens również wydawał się zaskoczony... Ale hej! Jaki normalny nauczyciel obejmuje ucznia w składziku?! W dodatku bez koszulki i... o boże. Jezu, przysięgam że zacznę wierzyć, tylko niech ktoś sprawi że to stanie się tylko halucynacją. Ten stary zboczeniec już mu łapę w spodnie wpakował! _

_Zamrugałem, ale obraz nie zniknął. Jedynie dotarło do mnie, że Terrens wcale nie był zaskoczony. Był przestraszony... ktoś go nakrył z uczniem w jednoznacznej sytuacji. Musiał się bać o swoje stanowisko. Ba... musiał mieć pełno w gaciach ze strachu, w końcu to jest karalne. Jakby nie patrzeć, Fay urodziny miał za dwa miesiące... jeszcze był nieletni. _

_- Puść mnie... puszczaj... –Oho, teraz zaczyna się stawiać? No jasne, bo ktoś zobaczył. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Nie wiem tylko któremu miałem ochotę przywalić bardziej. _

_- Nosz kurwa jaja se robicie! –Nie krzyknąłem. Podniosłem głos z nerwów, ale jeszcze nie krzyknąłem. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt tego nie usłyszał. Ale fakt faktem... nie miałem zielonego pojęcia co teraz zrobić. _

_- Kuro ja... –Odwróciłem się i odszedłem od tych przeklętych drzwi. Najbardziej chciałem po prostu stąd wyjść i zapomnieć co w ogóle zobaczyłem. _

_- Kuro proszę! –Chyba Fay zaczął się bać że go wydam. Nie odpowiedziałem mu._

* * *

><p><em>W końcu się udało... prawie zapomniałam rozdziału tutaj załadować, a napisałam go jakiś czas temu.<br>_

_Ale już jest. Mam nadzieje że się podobał ^-^  
><em>

_Rozdziały można też znaleźć razem z innymi moimi opowiadaniami na wypalony-dziennik, blog umieszczony na blogspot no ale nie dam rady linku wstawić ;] zapraszam i tam ;]  
><em>


End file.
